Quiero a mi sensei!
by SAINTS ROCKERS
Summary: Shión ha encargado una misión muy difísil para Mu, entrenar a su traviesa y hermosa sobrina, ¿por que es difísil? pues por que una chica linda, viviendo contigo, provoca confuciones en ti, un caballero dorado no se puede enamorar, mucho menos de su alumna
1. shión lo decide

Quiero a mi sensei!!!

Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, solo escribimos esta historia por pura diversión

-diálogos

-_pensamientos_

- (cambio de escena)

N/A notas de las autoras

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna jaja, mas adelante quizás

Shión lo decide

Después de la batalla contra Hades, los caballeros de Athena fueron revividos, y ahora se podría decir que tenían una vida "normal" en el santuario; (sin contar las constantes peleas de Saga y Kanon contra Máscara mortal sobre quien era el mas guapo, las travesuras de Kiki , Afrodita histérico por que Aioria y Milo se metían a su jardín a cortar sus rosas por pura maldad, y también para regalarlas a ciertas amazonas, Shura disfrutando de su vida de soltero, Aioros "conociendo mejor" a la hermanita de Seiya, Seika, Dohko, dejó los cinco picos, para vivir en la casa de libra, quedando solos Shiryu y Shunrei, Aldebarán robando la comida de Mu y lo más sorprendente Camus y Shaka tenían novias, y por supuesto Shión retomó su lugar como patriarca.)

Nuestros queridos caballeros dorados se encontraban en la cámara del patriarca, llamados para una reunión urgente.

-¿para qué nos habrán citado tan repentinamente?- (preguntó el caballero más cercano a buda)

-no lo sé Shaka, seguramente nos regañará de nuevo, mmm, espero que no se haya enterado de la fiesta que hicimos anoche en el templo de Aioros, estuvo genial- (mencionó divertido Milo)- o tu que crees Mu, digo, es tu maestro, ¿lo sabes?

-no lo sé, quizás se acerca una nueva batalla, debe ser importante, conozco a mi maestro.

Cuando de pronto, Máscara mortal se metió entre Milo y Mu, alterando la conversación.

-SIIII!!!! DEBE SER MUUUY IMPORTANTE, PARA QUE EL MALDITO DE SHION NOS DESPERTARA A LAS 5:00 DE LA MAÑANA!!, SOÑABA CON MARIN!!

(N/A jaja Máscara Mortal súper metiche XD)

-hayyy Máscara mortal no tiene modales, osea que le pasa-dijo Afrodita a Shura

Lamentablemente TODOS los santos escucharon ese comentario, especialmente el león Aioria.

-que tu ¿Qué?,-(Aioria estaba furioso, si las miradas mataran, la suya habría aniquilado al caballero de cáncer)-RELAMPAGO DE…….

-Aioria, tranquilízate, ha llegado Shión-(intervino Dohko)

-uuuff por Athena, me salvé-(dijo Máscara Mortal en un susurro)

Inmediatamente, entró el ex caballero de Aries con su caminar elegante, deteniéndose enfrente de los demás caballeros.

-Sé que todos quieren saber el por qué de esta reunión, bien, pues los he llamado, para presentarles a alguien.

-¿un guerrero?- (dijo con su voz fuerte Aldebarán)

-no será tan fuerte como nosotros-(mencionó Camus, en un tono algo altanero)

-sea quien sea, será bienvenido entre nosotros, ¿no es así amigos?-(comentó Aioros)

- ¡si!-(dijeron los demás en grupo)

-silencio, no se trata de ningún caballero, es alguien más…, ya puedes pasar

Por la puerta se vio pasar una figura humana de mediana estatura, oculta tras una enorme capa blanca.

-les presento a mi sobrina, Sora.

La muchacha se despojó de su capa, mostrando su increíble belleza, figura envidiable cubierto por un vestido morado que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos púrpuras, cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura, piel blanca, sonrisa traviesa, labios pequeños y rojos, lemuriana al igual que su tío.

-Sora ha venido a entrenar al santuario, y uno de ustedes será su maestro, he elegido a este caballero, por que se que es el más indicado para liberar las habilidades de mi sobrina, así que, ese caballero eres tú Mu.

-Pero maestro, yo ya entreno a Kiki.- (dijo Aries sorprendido)

-Se que es difícil, pero yo confío en ti, podrás con esta misión.

-¡si señor!-(contestó Mu obediente)

-Sora, vivirás en la casa de Aries, evaluaré tu desempeño dentro de un mes. Pueden retirarse, Dohko, ven conmigo.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la bella señorita, y como no hacerlo, la verdad la chica era simplemente encantadora.

-_hermosa, muy hermosa-_(pensó capricornio)

-bastante bonita….- (comentó Aioros)

-¡súper guapa!-(exclamó Saga)

Sora no esperó a que le siguieran dando cumplidos, por lo que se acercó caminando a ellos lentamente, específicamente hacia Mu.

-_¿Qué hace, por que viene hacia acá?, esperen un momento, ¿viene hacia mi?, ¿qué querrá? _

Y efectivamente cuando el caballero de Aries dejó de hacerse todas estas preguntas en su mente, Sora ya estaba parada justo enfrente de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Con que…..tú eres Mu ¿cierto?

-Así es

-Bueno, supongo que entonces nos veremos en la casa de Aries para entrenar, sensei...

-_Esta niña es rara, dijo eso último con voz… ¿sensual?, pero que cosas pienso, ¡claro que no!-_ está bien, nos veremos allá, voy en un momento.

-si, adiós sensei, a y gracias por sus cumplidos caballeros.

En ese momento, ella se fue del salón.

-Shión, te conozco hace más de 200 años, a mi no me engañas, ¿por qué trajiste a tu sobrina al santuario?

-Dohko, todo tiene una razón, Sora pronto cumplirá los 18 años, y necesita un buen esposo.

-¿qué?, entonces, estas pensando que Mu….- (Dohko estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, el patriarca no lo dejó terminar)

-Así es Dohko, así es…-(Shión tenía una misteriosa sonrisa)

-No sé si funcione, pero, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Quizás amigo.

Confusión, eso se vivía en el santuario, ¿una chica?, ¿Cómo era posible?, era realmente raro, dado que las únicas mujeres que se encontraban en el santuario era las amazonas y Athena, pero "ella", no era una mujer cualquiera, o no, era sobrina de Shión, y si no la trataban bien, les iba a ir mal, este era el pensamiento de los santos dorados.

-Vaya, Mu, si que tienes suerte, esa linda niña vivirá contigo, debo aceptar que te tengo un poco de envidia, como que me llamo Kanon.

-Trata de ser paciente y respetuoso con ella, pues se ve que es de armas tomar, considéralo amigo.

-Lo sé Shaka, pero debo recordarles que se como tratarla-(mintió un poco), ella desde ahora es mi alumna, le debo respeto, y no me fijo en que sea "una linda niña" que vivirá conmigo (_aunque no puedo negar que es bastante hermosa)_, espero que se lleve bien con Kiki.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente charla chicos, somos caballeros dorados y debemos entrenar-(dijo Aioria)-¿vienes Milo?, después podemos ir a ver a tu sabes quien

-he, ¿quién?

-Pues a Marín y Shaina-(susurró el león)-y que te parece si le hacemos una visita a Afrodita, mejor dicho, a su jardín

-jajaja, eso será genial, cuenta conmigo,_ (de verdad me encanta hacer rabiar a pisis)_

N/A (jajaja sip, estos chicos se divierten arrancando las bellas rosas de Afrodita XD)

Aioria se fue con Milo a entrenar, Aioros con Shura, Aldebarán al pueblo, y los demás a sus respectivas casas. Mu en especial estaba un tanto consternado, hace tiempo que no convivía con una mujer, mucho menos había entrenado a una, la verdad es que no sabía exactamente como tratarla, estaba consciente que su entrenamiento no debía ser tan rudo, (al menos por el momento), vaya que su Maestro le había encargado un reto difícil, pero él era un caballero dorado, por su honor, libraría con éxito esta misión.

-Vaya vaya, con que ésta es la casa de Aries, muy imponente, tal y como lo esperaba.

Sora llegó al que sería su hogar por un tiempo, estaba sorprendida, nuca se imaginó que un hombre fuera tan ordenado, ni siquiera su tío, esa casa tenía un toque especial, que la hacía sentir bien, ella tenía un carácter curioso y divertido, por lo que no esperó a revisar los objetos, libros, recuerdos, material para entrenar, fotografías de convivios, un niño pelirrojo de su raza, los caballeros dorados, de Athena, los que suponía eran los caballeros de bronce, hasta que encontró una que le llamó la atención, era una fotografía de Mu, sin su armadura, estaba sentado viendo el atardecer recargado en sus codos, con una expresión bastante tranquila en su rostro, parecía que en el momento en que fue captada, él estaba totalmente feliz, por instinto, impulso, o lo que sea, Sora guardó esa fotografía para sí misma, vamos, no creía que Aries notara que faltaba específicamente esa, no sabía por qué, literalmente se la estaba robando, sólo sabía que la quería para ella.

Así estuvo divagando, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que su sensei llegó a la casa.

-Cielos, señorita, no esperaba encontrarla aquí, pensé que estaría viendo los alrededores, bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien,

-_(Si, se nota que es muy serio y educado, me pregunto si yo podré hacer que cambie un poco de actitud, esto será muy divertido.)-_Tienes razón sensei, pero no me llames señorita, es muy formal, por favor dime Sora, haré todo lo posible por ser la mejor alumna.

Bien, Mu tiene una nueva alumna, los caballeros están confundidos, en especial Aries, Sora parece que es muy "traviesa", Shión no quiere que sólo la entrene, sino que se casen, wow, ¿Qué sucederá con todo esto?


	2. conociendonos ¡impongamos reglas!

Capitulo 2

Quiero a mi sensei!!!

_Shión ha encargado una misión muy difícil para Mu, entrenar a su traviesa y hermosa sobrina, ¿por que es difícil? pues por que una chica linda, viviendo contigo, provoca confusiones en ti, un caballero dorado no se puede enamorar, mucho menos de su alumna_

Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, solo escribimos esta historia por pura diversión

-diálogos

-_pensamientos_

N/A notas de las autoras

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna jaja, mas adelante quizás

Conociéndonos, ¡impongamos reglas!

-Bueno Sora, ahora te mostrare la casa, pondré en claro las reglas, y veremos como será tu entrenamiento, sígueme por favor.

-Antes que nada, quisiera que me dijeras algunas cosas sobre ti, por ejemplo, pasatiempos, comida favorita, no sé, si eres alérgico a algo jaja, ya sabes, quiero saber como es mi sensei.

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para eso, además no creo que sea necesario, nuestra relación es de maestro-estudiante, nuestro objetivo es que desarrolles integralmente tus habilidades, me da igual si me conoces o no, te repito, sígueme para que te muestre la casa.- (Expresó Mu con cara seria)

Decir que Sora estaba impactada, era poco, de hecho sentía que iba a reventar, ¡cómo se atrevía a rechazarla de esa manera!, ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos, y de pronto Mu le niega una simple platica, ¿Qué se creía?

_-Claro como es un caballero dorado, piensa que nadie esta a su nivel, no acepto que sea tan frío conmigo, va a ser un largo proceso, pero traspasaré esa barrera de seriedad._

-Está bien, te sigo sensei….

Ambos comenzaron a caminar calladamente por la guarida de Aries, Claro que la chica ya había visto algunos de esos pasillos cuando estaba sola, pero no conocía todo, era inmensamente grande, elegante, con buen gusto, estaba algo embelesada, sólo hasta que escuchó la voz de Mu, fue cuando reaccionó.

-Mira, por aquí está la cocina, siempre tiene alimentos, yo me encargo de comprar todo, así que no tendrás que salir del santuario para nada, desayunaremos antes de entrenar, comeremos a las 3:00 pm, y cenaremos a las 6:00 pm, cada quién lava sus trastos después de comer, no me gusta la suciedad, así que también te pido que limpies lo que hagas, toma en cuenta que esto es un santuario, te exijo el máximo respeto, y tomaremos turnos para cocinar una semana tú, y otra yo.

-Está bien querido sensei, pero…, yo no sé cocinar… (Mencionó con la voz más dulce que tenía)

-Aprenderás (Mu ignoró totalmente el tono tan dulce de Sora)

-¡_Hay pero si parece inmune a mis encantos!, tarde o temprano caerá._

-Si tú me enseñas estoy segura de que aprenderé.

-Si, claro, continuemos, por aquí está el baño para visitas, la sala y el comedor, ahora vamos al segundo piso por favor, haya están las habitaciones.

N/A (si jejeje la casa de Mu tiene una segunda planta XD, es que nos gustan más las casas así)

Subieron por las escaleras, hasta llegar a un elegante pasillo, de verdad no parecía la casa de un guerrero, elegante era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describirla, objetos caros decoraban los muros, como jarrones de china, pinturas de grandes artistas, plantas de sombra, ¡hasta el piso era tan blanco y reluciente!, se notaban tres puertas de ébano, separadas por unos cuantos metros.

El caballero se detuvo frente a una de ellas y la abrió quedamente.

-Esta será tu habitación, tiene todo lo que necesitas, el closet, tu cama, tocador, y baño privado, espero que estés cómoda, puedes desempacar si lo deseas, mi habitación está frente a la tuya, por si necesitas algo, mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento a las 6:00 am, por lo que te sugiero que te acuestes temprano, me retiro.

Y sin más que decir, Mu cerró la puerta dejando a la sobrina de Shión en soledad, pensando en como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, desde hace 2 meses ya no tenía padres, por eso su tío, que en realidad era tío abuelo, se tuvo que ocupar de ella, su familia era guerrera, tenía que aprender a luchar, esa era la razón por la que estaba en el santuario, viviendo con _él_……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-uuuuuffff! Aioria, creo que es suficiente de entrenar-(dijo Milo jadeando esquivando un golpe del León)-que tal si mejor vamos a asearnos y le hacemos la visita prometida a Afrodita jajajaja.

-Claro jaja, eso me encantará, seguramente a Marín le agradará una linda rosa, aaa!! Marín que hermosa es, ¡no importa que nunca haya visto su rostro!, para mí, ella es bellísima-(dijo Aioria con ojos soñadores).

-Si, lo que digas amigo, bueno, yo solo quiero que la fierecilla de Shaina me haga caso, me revienta que me rechace, por Athena, soy un gran tipo, ¿qué vio en Seiya que no tenga yo?, para mí ella es un reto, y Escorpio no se rinde ante ningún desafío.

-Hay Milo, sería más fácil admitir que sientes algo por ella ¿no crees?

-¿Qué cosas dices?, claro que no….solo me atrae físicamente.

-Claro Milo...Claro-(evidentemente Aioria no creía nada de eso)-bueno como sea, tienes razón vamos a asearnos, nos vemos en media hora en el templo de Camus, ¿está bien?

-Correcto, nos vemos Aioria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estuvo bien?, ¿fue correcto mi trato hacia ella?, acepto que me daba curiosidad saber cosas sobre su persona, solo que…no es apropiado, sólo es mi alumna tengo que mantenerme alejado de ella sentimentalmente.- (dijo Mu a su gran amigo Shaka, ya que se encontraban en el templo de él bebiendo un poco de té)

-Estuvo bien, por lo que me contaste se supone que el maestro Shión espera disciplina en su entrenamiento, sólo me queda una duda…

-Dime, que deseas saber…

-Tú llevas una relación muy estrecha con tu otro alumno, no importa que sea un niño, es obvio que tienen una gran amistad, me aventuraría a decir, que lo ves como a un hijo, ¿por qué no deseas tener una amistad con Sora?

Mu estaba nervioso, ese Shaka, esa pregunta le cayó como agua fría, no estaba seguro del por qué negarle una amistad a Sora.

-Es diferente…por que…es mujer.

-¿y bien?

-es que…no lo sé, ella me desconcentra, yo sólo espero satisfacer al maestro, ayudar a su sobrina para que sea una guerrera valiente y valerosa, tengo que lograrlo.

-Comenzarás su entrenamiento mañana verdad, bueno supongo que en eso no tendrás ningún problema, sabes como hacerlo.

-Si pero también hay algo que me preocupa… ¿cómo se tomará Kiki, el hecho de que tiene una nueva compañera de enseñanza?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el templo de Aries, se podía ver a un pequeño niño pelirrojo llegando a su hogar, vaya que estaba cansado, jugó durante todo el día con los caballeros de bronce, le agradecía demasiado a su sensei darle el día libre, aunque no entendía por qué lo hizo, en fin eso no le importaba sólo quería darse un baño y descansar. Subió a su habitación, para poderse duchar, cuando empezó a sentir un cosmos extraño, no era su sensei, era alguien más, ¿un intruso?, imposible, los tiempos eran de paz, no había enemigos acechando, pero, ¿y si querían robarles?, o no, eso jamás lo permitiría. Poco a poco, se fue acercando al cuarto de huéspedes, ahí estaba el cosmos enemigo, estaría dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de detenerlo. Abrió la puerta de golpe, preparando uno de sus mejores ataques.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ INTRUSO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LLEVES NADA!- (Kiki gritó a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-(ese grito era tan desgarrador que posiblemente se escuchó en toda Grecia)-¡Que te pasa niño estúpido!, ¡no soy ninguna ladrona!

Eso era lo que el niño menos esperaba, ¡era una chica!, ¿ahí?, al menos no había peligro, esperen, lo había llamado niño estúpido, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Pues en primer lugar, no soy estúpido, en segundo, ¿Quién rayos eres?, ¿qué haces aquí?- (dijo Kiki furioso)

-¿quién soy?, me llamo Sora para tu información, soy sobrina del patriarca de este lugar, y desde ahora vivo aquí, a y lo de estúpido no me retracto, me espantaste mucho.

-Vaya no sabía que el señor Shión tuviera familia… ¿de verdad no me estás engañando?

-Claro que no, ¿que no ves que incluso soy de tu raza? – (Sora señaló los pequeños puntos arriba de sus ojos, demostrando su raza)-ya te quedó claro que no soy una intrusa ¿verdad?

-Si ya, lo que tu digas, pero ¿por qué una chica tan grosera tiene que vivir precisamente aquí?

-¿yo grosera?, pero si tú me diste un susto de muerte, compórtate como un caballero, no importa que seas un niño.

-Enséñame a la dama ¡que no la veo!

-¿Qué?, ¡YO SOY UNA DAMA!, a y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo vivo aquí por órdenes de mi tío, el señor Mu, es mi nuevo sensei.

_Nuevo sensei…nuevo sensei…nuevo sensei_, esas palabras hacían eco en la mente del pequeño, eso significaba, que ya no era el único alumno del señor Mu, ya no más, una compañera de entrenamiento…

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?, soy la nueva alumna de Mu, así que no puedes hacerme ningún daño.

-que… ¿Qué me parece?....me parece….- (Kiki hablaba con una lentitud aterradora, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar)- ¡INCREIBLE!, ¡GENIAL!, ¡HURRAAAAA!, chica, me alegro mucho por que ya no voy a estar solito, ¡déjame abrazarte!

-¿_he?, primero me insulta y luego me abraza, que niño tan raro.- _He si niño si, pero ya déjame, ¿Qué ya no vas a estar solo?, creo que yo ya te di demasiada información, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kiki, también soy alumno del señor Mu, duermo en el cuarto que está al final del pasillo, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Sora-bruja, jaja bruja por grosera, pero al final me caes bien.- (Kiki tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

-Mucho gusto Kiki-enano, también me caes bien, jaja espero nos llevemos de maravilla, por que somos compañeros en este barco que es el entrenamiento, sólo no te metas conmigo y estaremos bien- (Sora también tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro). Entonces, ¿amigos enanito?- (Ella extendió la mano para que él la estrechara para cerrar el "trato")

-¡claro que si!, amigos bruja.- (el pequeñito tomó la mano de Sora y la estrechó amistosamente)

Es una forma rara de empezar la amistad, pero es un comienzo, después de todo estarían bajo el mismo techo y reglas durante algún tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, dando una hermosa vista desde el santuario de la diosa Athena, cuando no había batallas, era un lugar muy agradable para vivir.

-_es una hermosa vista, extrañaba mucho los atardeceres así cuando estaba muerto, aún me cuesta creer que la señora Athena me dio otra oportunidad, ver de nuevo a mis amigos caballeros, a mi pupilo Hyoga, es increíble, tengo una nueva vida, no puedo desperdiciarla, por mis amigos, mi diosa, y por Dalila, mi hermosa dama._

-¡hola amigo Camus!, ¿Cómo estás?- (gritó efusivamente Milo)

-¡Milo!, ¿puedes saludar como la gente normal?

Camus ya no pudo seguir reflexionando sobre su vida, pues Milo y Aioria estaban ahí, eran buenos amigos, pero a veces necesitaba descansar de la gente, en fin, charlar con ellos no le haría daño.

-¿y bien?, que hacen en mi templo, van a robar más rosas a Afrodita verdad, ustedes no cambian.

-Vamos Camus, eso es muy divertido, ven con nosotros- (propuso Aioria)

- Si amigo, ¿no te interesa ninguna chica?- (preguntó pícaramente Milo)

El señor de Acuario empezó a sentir que le ardía la cara, seguramente un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, ¿por qué precisamente le hacían esa pregunta? Sus amigos notaron el cambio de color, y los comentarios malintencionados, no podían hacerse esperar. 

-¡ya lo sabía!-(Aioria apuntó a Camus como si acabara de descubrir algo impresionante)- jajaja el cubito de hielo por fin fue derretido.

-uuuyyy Camus, te lo tenías muy bien guardado, ¿quién es la chica?, ¿de dónde es?- (preguntó Milo)

-_mátenme, mátenme y acaben con esta vergüenza- _yo…….no……he……di….dicho…nada.- _rayos justo ahora tenía que ponerme nervioso._

-No trates de esconderlo, mira Aioria está más que enamorado de Marín y su honor no se ha caído en pedazos, anda dinos, tu cara te ha delatado completamente.

-Esta bien, hay alguien…- (susurró Camus, apenas podían escucharlo)- Se llama Dalila, y vive en mi país natal Francia.

-¡Wow una francesita hermosa!, eso es genial, ya era hora que pasara algo así, Milo y yo te felicitamos, ¿ya la conquistaste?

-Aioria, no se si deba contestarte eso, es decir es privado

-No nos burlaremos estanos felices por ti- (dijo Escorpio)

-bien, ella es mi….novia, la última vez que fui a Francia la conocí y me declaré.

-Eso es de verdad genial, no te preocupes, y de nuevo felicidades hee, bueno Milo y yo nos marchamos, vamos a "ver" a Afrodita jajaja, hasta luego.

Aioria y Milo, partieron rumbo a Piscis.

-_ya lo saben, pensé que se burlarían de mi, pero lo tomaron bastante bien, quizás enamorarse no sea tan malo.-_ (y entonces Camus sonrió)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de hablar con Shaka, Mu se encontraba más tranquilo, realmente era difícil tratar con una mujer como alumna, ¡y eso que apenas era el primer día!, nunca se había sentido tan confundido. Pero estaba seguro que lo superaría, ¿no es así?

-_Sólo con ver a Sora siento que mi fortaleza cae, es que es tan hermosa, rayos…creo que a veces olvido que también soy hombre…vamos Mu, concéntrate y hazle caso a Shaka. Será mejor que me apresure a mi templo. _

El caballero empezó a caminar un poco más rápido por las escalinatas, estaba a punto de llegar a Géminis cuando sintió un ligero temblor en el suelo, giró la mirada hacia atrás y vio una inmensa nube de polvo, los culpables no podían ser otros que Aioria, Milo y Afrodita, venían corriendo escaleras abajo a una velocidad impresionante, Piscis los venía amenazando de muerte.

-¡malditos bastardos!, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no se roben mis rosas?, arrgggg los voy a MATAR

-¡corre Aioria!, ¡SALVEMONOS!

-_NO NO NOOOOOO, ¡ESOS TONTOS ME VAN A ATASCAR EN SU PELEA!-¡_deténganse!, ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pero era demasiado tarde, todos se enrollaron en esa discusión, tropezaron y cayeron rodando por Géminis, luego a la casa de Tauro, y como no traían sus armaduras doradas recibieron buenos golpes, evidentemente la gravedad les hacía una de sus jugarretas mas crueles, pues no dejaban de caer, incluso pasaron la casa de Aries. Los pobres hombres terminaron en la entrada del santuario llorando casi del dolor unos sobre otros.

N/A (jaja siii a esos valientes guerreros no les importa morir en el muro de los lamentos, pero aquí les asustan unos golpecitos jaja)

-hay me duele, no debí hacerte caso Aioria, no debimos robar.

-Pero Milo tu estuviste de acuerdo, es culpa de los dos ¡auch!, no me pises Afrodita

-disculpen-(habló Mu)-pero… ¡PODRÍAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA! , los tres ¡fuera!

Ellos se quitaron lentamente, aunque aún se lanzaban miradas de odio, y de nada sirvió robar esas rosas, pues con la caída se destrozaron todas.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡las rosas están destruidas!-(hablaron al unísono Milo y Aioria)

-ya ven, me da mucha risa, por lo menos no aprovecharan mis hermosas rosas-(esta vez habló Afrodita)

-Ya me tienen harto los tres, miren la verdad tengo muchas cosas que pensar y ustedes molestando, Milo, Aioria, tomen flores de mi jardín y váyanse, Afrodita, ya no te agobies, nos vemos luego, ahora espero que no me vuelva a pasar algo así, ¡Nos vemos!-_dios mío, creo que este no es mi día, lo bueno es que nada puede empeorar._

Y cuando Mu, pensó que su día era malo, extraño, vio algo que lo hizo arder en temperatura, ¡Sora estaba en traje de baño! (un traje de baño muy pequeño de dos piezas, que se amarraba al cuello de color amarillo combinando maravillosamente con su cabello dorado amarrado en una coleta alta, y sandalias del mismo color), sentada cómodamente en el sillón como si nada pasara, cantando, incluso tenía los ojos cerrados. Aries tenía que controlar sus hormonas, concentrarse, pero era casi imposible, la chica tenía un cuerpo impresionante, ¡era suficiente!, no estaba en cualquier lugar, ese era un sitio sagrado y la chica tenía que tener respeto, y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

-Sora, ¿se puede saber que haces vestida así en esta casa?, ¡contéstame!-(Mu parecía encolerizado)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bien aquí les dejamos el segundo capitulo, esperamos que les guste, regálenos un comentario nada les cuesta XD, sabemos les aseguramos que este fic se pondrá mejor, chao, atte. SAINTS ROCKERS**


End file.
